After Forever
by JillianCastile
Summary: My name is Kylie. Kylie Saphire Dragomir Castile. My life use to revolve around training and protecting Moroi, but things happen; life changes. The things I trained to kill now all look up to me and expect me to protect them, so I will. I promised them I'll do everything in my power to keep them protected. I can never go back, so I will do my best at making sure my kingdom is safe.
1. Chapter 1

**After Forever**

The next generations: (the '- *number*' is their age)

Ivashkov:  
>Lexi &amp; Luke (twins) - 16<br>Tina - 15

Dragomir/Castile  
>Matthew - 19<br>Adam - 18  
>Kylie - 15<p>

Hathaway/Belikov  
>Mason - 18<br>Sarah - 16

Dragomir/Ozera  
>Jason - 21<br>Tobias - 20  
>Andria - 15<br>Isabel - 14

**Chapter One – Kylie**

"Damn it, Uncle Dimitri. Let me win for once. God," I whine. I arch my back and hear it crack. That doesn't sound very nice.

The bastard just smiles at me and ties his hair behind his head again.

"You need to be quicker, Ky," he says. Oh, you are infuriating.

"I am being quick! You aren't even human! Well, you aren't, but you know what I mean!" He laughs and throws a water bottle at me. I quickly react and catch it before it hits the ground. Or me. Being daughter to the ruling leader's princess should make her feel amazing. Not me, exactly. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom and my dad, but being dhampir? People don't like that. No one likes the fact that me and my cousins—well, not real cousins, but we're like family—are all dhampirs. "The Ivashkovs and Dragomirs should be pure and only Moroi. Not dhampir," they say. Well, they can all go fu—

"Ky, go back to your dorm. Get ready for school. I'll see you after." He picks up his bag, kisses my forehead, and leaves. Right. School. Yay. Fun. I pick up my bag and head back to my dorm.

One hour later, I've showered and partially dried my hair, leaving it slightly wavy. Some days, I hate my long, thick golden-brown hair, other days, I want to marry it. It never curls but people always comment on the natural waviness of it.

I put on my school uniform and throw leggings and a t-shirt in my backpack. I hear two knocks from the dorm next to me. I walk to the wall and knock back twice.

That would be my best friend, and passable sister, Tina. Tina has the same light-ish brown hair that can't decide whether to be brown, blonde, or golden looking. Her eyes are emerald green, like her dads, but with noticeable flecks of brown in them. My eyes aren't exactly the trademark, jade green, Dragomir eyes. They are green, but since I'm never in the sun, they have a darker shade of green to them. But when I am in the sun for a longer than usual time, they turn to jade.

So, yeah, with our similar looking hair and eyes, we could pass off as sisters.

I walk out of my room, locking the door behind me, and smile as I see my best friend come out of her room and do the same. She smiles back and locks our arms together. She bumps her hip into mine playfully and smiles over at me again.

"So, you were stuck with buzz-kill Tobias all night. How much fun was that?" I sarcastically ask her. She snorts and groans loudly.

"God, he is so annoying. He was video chatting with that idiot best friend of his. Tyler, I think. _God._ He kept saying lame pick up lines and I wanted to die. Or kill him. Same thing. But, anyways, yeah. He's so retarded," she says loudly. I throw my head back and laugh.

We stop in front of Andria's and Isabel's—or Bel's—door and knock. Andria, a year older than Bel, opens the door and flashes us a beaming smile, which also shows off her fangs. With all our parents being so close, we all consider ourselves cousins, but it's more like brothers and sisters.

"Okay, we're ready to go," says Bel, appearing at the door. Andria and Bel go on either side of us and interlock our other arms.

"Wow," a voice calls from behind us. "You guys don't wait for anyone. Maybe you secretly don't like me. Ouch. I'm so damn wounded." Sarah jogs in front of us, a smirk plastered on her face. "I don't like you guys either, so it's okay." I laugh again and so do the other three girls.

Sarah is Aunt Roses' and Uncle Dimitri's younger adoptive child. Her birth mother didn't want her, so she gave her up. She has long, thick, almost black hair with bourbon eyes, making her look like both her parents. Their older, Mason, was adopted by them when he was four. Aunt Rose said seeing his bright blue eyes and reddish brown hair, she knew that he was meant for them. Mason and Sarah have never minded being adopted, because it doesn't matter to them. They always say, "Just because we don't share their blood doesn't mean they aren't our parents." Sarah has never been left out by anyone. She's our best friend and just as weird as us.

"Aw, c'mon, Sar. We're family, you're forced to love us. Anyways, you're just jealous that you can't be part of our cool kids club. Jealous bitch," I retort. She throws her head back and belts out a laugh. Tina laughs and separates from me, leading Andria and Bel to their classes. Tina always has to separate from me and Sarah because, though she's my age, I'm a year ahead of my age. In other words, I'm in all of Sarah's classes, and only in a few training classes with Tina.

Tina, Andria, and Bel wave goodbye and I catch up with Sarah.

"So, I saw you staring at Timothy yesterday," I whisper to her. She turns to me with wide eyes and opens her mouths to speak. I cut her off. "Don't, Sar. I'm okay with it, but dear god, you're taking after your mom in ways you probably shouldn't be," I laugh. She gives me a relieved smile and a blush steals across her cheeks. _Well, that's never happened before._

"I know he's our trainer, but… I don't know. He just makes me feel… different. It's weird because I have hard times keeping my head straight around him." She laughs nervously. I've never seen Sarah like this before, and it's weird but I'm happy for her.

I playfully bump shoulders with her. "It's fine, Sarah. I'd never judge you because he's our teacher. I'll support you, dhamp girl." She laughs and wraps her arms around my waist, giving me a side hug while still walking. I drape my arm over her shoulder and smile.

Something tall and firm slams into me. Sarah lets me go and laughs. I look at her, not knowing what is funny about me running into a person. She gives me a knowing smile and skips away. I open my mouth to yell for her but something dips to my neck and I feel warm breath across my neck. I freeze and I see a flash of hair that's dark as sin.

Braxton Rinaldi, son of Mia Rinaldi. His hair comes from his late father, but his eyes are the same golden bourbon color as Mia's. I've known him since I was two weeks old, but I've been affected by him since I was four. My breath hitches and I feel his lips form into a smile on my neck.

"Hi there, Little Dhampir," he whispers in a husky voice. I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Why do you insist on calling me that? You know it pisses me off. It still pisses Aunt Rose off," I say in a firm voice, just trying not to let on how affected I am.

"I know, that's why I call you that." I scoff again and push him away. My eyes meet his and my breath is compelled to leave me, but I restrain. I bite my lip, hard, to keep my mouth from betraying me. I don't like him. He's stupid. His stupid hair and just as stupid eyes contrast with his pale skin. His damn stupid mouth is lifted in a stupidly beautiful smile, baring his fangs. _Fuck, he's hot._

I close my eyes, swallow the lump in my throat, and blow out a harsh breath.

"What do you want, Braxton?" I ask, trying to sound bitchy. His smile broadens and he tilts his head to the left. He lifts his hand and places it on my chest.

"Um, Brax, whatcha doing?" His eyes blaze, making my breath hitch again.

"Your hearts racing, Kylie," he whispers. His face nears mine and I freeze again. "I just wanted this," he whispers again. What exactly does he wan—His lips connect with mine and my world explodes.

My mouth opens in shock but he pulls me against him and deepens the kiss. I kiss him back, my hands squeeze his broad shoulders and his rest on my waist.

He pulls away, oh too soon, and smiles down at me, then walks away, leaving me breathless.

_What in hell was that?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Braxton**

Why did I do that? Well, there are two different reasons. One could be that I wanted her to punch me and the other one could be that I've wanted to do that since I was five. She always attracted me, and not just because of her looks, but also because of her personality. She's amazingly sweet and kind, but she would kill someone for her family and she would give her life for them too.

I've always loved her for that. That, and so much more.

Something bumps into me and I turn to see Adam trying to kill me with his eyes.

"What did I do this time?" I ask. His glare doesn't flinch.

"Some girls I just passed were very disappointed because, apparently, you kissed Kylie," he deadpans. I freeze and look at him.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't?" I ask hopefully. His glare hardens but he eventually lets out a small laugh.

"No, I wouldn't. But that's because I'm your best friend—have been since we weren't even born—and I know you wouldn't hurt her." He starts walking again and so do I. "But, I know you wouldn't because you know Ky would kick your ass," he says. My head falls back in laughter. That is true.

"Point well made. I am deathly scared of her. I think everyone is," I laugh. He laughs and nods his agreement.

Honestly? I know she kissed me back but I don't know what she's feeling. I don't know if she even thinks about me like that. If she doesn't? I'll be destroyed. _Well, you'll never found out if you don't try, will you Brax? _No, I won't. So I'll have to try at least.

"Hey, Brax. What's up?" Kylie turns to me and flashes me a bright smile that will make me do something stupid. Like kiss the hell out of her.

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts, and smile back at her.

"Well, I was wondering if you could come with me to practice magic. Please, Ky?" I beg and pout at her. She glares but then smiles again.

"Yeah sure, anything for your dumb ass, Rinaldi," she laughs and starts walking towards the girls dorms.

"Wait, why are you heading to your dorm?" I ask, confused. She turns back and rolls her eyes at me.

"I'm in a short skirt and my school uniform. I'm going to go change. You can come and wait while I change, or you can wait here. Your choice." She turns and starts walking back to her dorm.

I quickly make my decision and follow behind her. I run up to her side and look down at her. Even in the darkness I can see her golden brown hair practically glowing with health. Her essence smells of flowers and rain. Other moroi girls have tried so hard to be with me, just because my best friends are _the _royal family. I consider them all family, I mean I call Christian and Lissa Uncle Christian and Aunt Lissa. But moroi girls always have some suffocating, heavy, unnatural scents. They smell nothing of her.

"Hey, you still with us, dreamer boy?" Kylie asks me and waves a hand in front of my face. I blink several times and realize we're already at her dorm. I laugh and follow her into her room when she unlocks it.

"Yeah, sorry, I just got kind of lost there for a minute." She gets a concerned frown and I give her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, don't worry. Go get changed so we can leave." She frowns for a second but then she smiles and walks into her bathroom with clothes.

I look around her room. It's exactly what you would expect if you knew her. Probably more than sixty pictures of her, her with her family and best friends, and just pictures of all of us. I look at her nightstand and see four picture frames facing her bed. I walk over and look at them. One is of her and her parents, another is of her and her brothers. The third is of her, Tina, Lexi, Sarah, Andria, and Isabel at Jason's twenty-first birthday. The last one is… wow. I can't believe she even has this picture. It's of me and her at the beach in Rhode Island a few months ago. Her hair is wavy and windswept. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is pulled into a wide smile. Her body rests in between my legs, her back to my front, and I'm leaning back on my hands. My smile is so wide it bares my fangs fully. The picture was taken at sunset, and she looks absolutely beautiful.

I smile with the satisfaction that she looks at this picture before she goes to bed.

"You ready?" I slightly jump at the sound of her voice. I turn and see her smiling at me. She changed from uniform to a tight t-shirt, not that I'm complaining, jeans, and black boots.

I smile and quickly walk out of her room. This might be harder than I thought.

Nearing the wards, I feel the intense magic pulsing around me. Feeling the four normal elements makes me falter.

I close my eyes and worry fills me. I know I'm a spirit user, but I can't honestly say I'm not a little bit scared of the side effects of spirit. I push the thoughts of spirit away and revel in the feel of the natural elemental magic. Feeling it course through my veins and give me a warm feeling. It feels like—

My eyes snap open because of the magic. Or rather lack of. I grab Kylie's shoulder, holding her back. I should feel the magic, all Moroi should. The only reason I wouldn't feel it would be if—

"It isn't there," I finish my thought aloud. Kylie gives me a confused look.

"What? What isn't where?" she asks, obvious concern in her voice.

"I don't—ugh, never mind. I'm just being weird, but I'm exhausted, so mind if we practice tomorrow instead?" I ask, trying to distract her. _The wards aren't down. That isn't possible._

Kylie gives me another concerned look but reluctantly looking nods, and I walk her to her dorm room. After leaving, I walk back to my own dorm and search for the magic the whole way there.

But I can still never feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Kylie**

_Bang._

A loud noise jerks me from sleep. I blink and rub my eyes. Looking out of the window, I see it must be at least six a.m. because it's pitch black outside.

_Bang. Bang._

I hear the noise again and jump.

"What in hell…" I mumble and groggily move out of bed. I'm wearing tight yoga pants and a tank top.

"Ehh, good enough," I mumble again and walk out the door. I knock on my neighbors', Amelia, door and fully wake up when the door peeks open. Why the hell is it unlocked _and _open? My dhampir senses kick in and I tense up, again fully awake.

I push the door open, surprised that my eyes have already adjusted to the darkness, and freeze immediately.

Blood. So much blood. There is so much blood; everywhere. And then there's her body. Her brown eyes frozen so wide open, they look like they'll pop out of her head. Her mouth is also wide open.

Her face is completely frozen in shock. And her whole body is covered in blood; her own blood.

I'm so focused on her body and the blood that I didn't feel the cold hand wrap around my neck. I instantly react and twist back, putting my left hand on their elbow and my right hand on theirs, so our hands are palm to palm. I push my hand toward each other, forcing their elbow in and their hand out. I hear a loud crack and a groan of pain. I turn, put my hands on, now seeing the frame, it's obviously a guy, his shoulders and put all my force into my knee. My knee connects with his stomach but he doesn't budge and the realization hits me like a brick.

Anyone would've reacted to that hit. But a strigoi wouldn't.

He gives a laugh that gives me goose bumps everywhere. He literally picks me up, and throws me across the room. My head smacks the wall and I groan and become immensely dizzy and exhausted. I feel a presence directly in front of me. I feel breath above my neck. I want to fight, but I can't. I was too weak and I let myself be beaten. I have no energy; I cannot physically move, and I feel vulnerable and helpless.

I let out a small cry when his fangs break my skin, but it turns to a moan as the strong strigoi endorphins hit me.

_Pull away, Kylie. Fight,_ a voice in me calls, but I can't.

_You know you're going to die. You can pull away; stop this. But you know you're going to die, so you let yourself die without pain,_ the small voice says again. But Tina must've heard, and if he's feeding on me when she comes in, she might have a better chance at killing him and not letting anyone else get hurt.

It's such an odd feeling, having the blood sucked from your body. I open my eyes ever so slightly and moan again. Black spots cloud my vision. The strength I had left that was holding me up leaves me and my whole body goes limp.

I hear nothing. See nothing. Feel nothing. There is nothing. Just darkness. And I gladly fall into it. I let the darkness start to take me under but something connects with my mouth. I don't know what it is, but I can't fight it. Someone palms the back of my head and forces a liquid in my mouth. It's ice cold, and at first I think it's water, but why would water taste metallic?

Blood… I know blood tastes metallic. Oh god, please don't let it be a strigoi feeding me my blood with his. I don't want to be strigoi… Wait, of course I want to be strigoi. It would be amazing—

_What in hell? _Something starts changing in me. I feel immense strength fill me. I hear a thumping and something in me knows it's a heartbeat. I smell something. It smells disgusting at first, but as my senses increase, the smell becomes sweet and addictive. I want it.

Then the pain comes. Whatever was against my mouth leaves and I groan aloud. My jaw aches like hell and I want it to stop… no I don't want it to stop. Why would I? I'm strong and this pain is barely anything.

Finally, a loud crack sounds from my mouth and the pain leaves me. I sit for a few seconds, reveling in the amazing feelings consuming me, then I get mad.

"Why the hell am I so hungry?" I snarl. I hear that same laugh that makes me want to tear that assholes head off with my bare hands.

"You want blood," he starts, "and I will let you have some. After we leave," he finishes. I hop up and am able to see this guy for the first time. Tall, pale skin, red eyes, auburn hair. I turn, looking for a mirror. I see one and walk over to it. My appearance has changed, but I look like one of them now. Same golden hair but red eyes and pale white skin.

"I'm Evan. I don't give a damn who you are, but what's your name?" he asks and stands next to me. I open my mouth but close it when he grabs my hand and puts a bracelet on my wrist. The brightness of the darkness fades a bit, but it's still there. As I look back in the mirror I see my features have changed back to normal. Oh, goodie. Now I can be nice to all my little Moroi and dhampir friends. Then I'll rip their pretty little throats out.

I smile. Damn. My fangs haven't gone away.

"How do I look normal again? And why the hell are my fangs still visible?" I snarl at him again. He smirks and points to the bracelet he just gave me.

"It's a charm. A cloaking and protection charm, to be exact. The cloaking half hides your appearance, other than your fangs, and the protection half protects you from the sun. You can walk in the sun whenever you like and won't catch on fire," he states. Well, I wish I could set you on fire. Asshole.

"So, what, we hunt in the sun?" I ask. He smiles and I feel the need to beat him senseless.

He opens his mouth to say something but something behind him catches me eye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Kylie**

I can actually smell the movement behind him, or smell their blood rather. It smells like… dhampir. I know what a dhampir smells like? Well, it smells amazing.

I use strigoi speed to rush behind the person, but a different idea hits me. I move myself behind the other ass of a strigoi, move my mouth to his neck, and sink my fangs into his neck. Somehow, I just know how to drain his blood.

It feels good to cause someone pain, someone I don't even know.

"Oh my god," I hear someone say, but don't care. This blood makes me feels amazing. I drink harder, taking more blood. Suddenly, I hear a splitting sound but I ignore it. I force my mouth to press harder to his neck. I hear the splitting sound again, but still ignore it.

Then, my mouth leaves his neck and hits air again. I gulp down the rest of the blood and start breath. Well, panting, more like it. I tilt my head back and close my eyes, still breathing hard.

I open my eyes again and look down at his body. Well, shit… that is… unfortunate? I fed too much and ripped his head off. Well I guess _The Vampire Diaries _has some truth to it. Shit, does this mean I can go around telling people my name is Stefan? Or like Stefania. Oh my god, stop it. You sound like a thirteen year old girl who's in love with a show about vampires.

"K—Kylie?" a small voice says. I look to the door way and see a girl's smaller frame in the doorway. I recognize that voice. It's my little friend… Tina. I wonder what her blood tastes like.

Before I even know what I'm doing I quickly move in front of her and bite her throat. I violently drain her blood, making a scream tear from her mouth. A blood curdling scream that humans could hear, even if miles away, let alone a trained Guardian will hear. They'll be here in less than forty seconds tops, which mean I should probably go.

I throw my body put of the window, not feeling pain and landing on my feet. I take off, running so fast it feels like my feet aren't even hitting the ground. Damn, I could get used to this speed and strength.

Suddenly, something throws me back forcibly. I manage to stay on my feet, but I do almost fall. I look up and look in front of me, seeing nothing. _What the hell did I get thrown back by?_ I look behind me. Holy. Shit. I ran to the edge of the school borders, which means I reached the wards. Shit, how am I going to get past this? Maybe… Maybe I could jump over the ward? Well, it's worth a try.

I back up a few, large steps, eying the empty space in front of me. I bend my knees and launch myself, putting every ounce of newly gained strength into my jump. I fly up more than thirty feet and push myself forward.

I land on my feet again, this time feeling minor pain. Hah. Nailed it. I start running again, the only problem is, I have nowhere to run to.

"Ma'am? You're cleared for a seat on the next flight," the too-perky flight attendant tells me. "You have an hour and forty five minutes till you have to board your flight. Do whatever you like till then," she finishes and smiles at me. Ugh, I just want to rip her pretty little throat out, but I refrain from doing so. I raise an eyebrow and nod at her, then walk off. A little under two hours? That means I barely have enough time to buy clothes and everything else I need. _Well then hurry your ass up._

I think I stole over four hundred dollars in cash, which is actually pretty impressive. I quickly exit the airport, heading to a clothing store. I don't know what clothes they have where I'm going, so it's better that I stock up here.

I buy five t-shirts and long sleeved shirts, three hoodies, and ten pairs of jeans. I spent two dollars under three hundred. Nice one. I put everything in a duffel bag, which I had previously bought, and head back to the airport.

"Ten minutes till boarding for _Flight 172, _Gate 7," a loud voice comes over the speaker. I pull the hood of my newly dawned sweatshirt, hiding my face. I lift the strap of my duffel bag over my shoulder. I stand and stretch a bit then head toward the gate my plane takes off from.

I maneuver my way through the crowded airport, basically knocking people over when I bump shoulders with them. This strength is kind of a pain in the ass, but I wouldn't give it up for anything, so I'll just deal with it.

Once I reach my gate and hand my ticket over, a flight attendant shows me to my seat. Oh, I got the window seat. I put my bag into the space above my seat and sit down. I know I don't have to sleep, but does that mean I can't? Wouldn't this charm make it easier? I really hope I don't have to stay awake for a flight that could last over twenty hours.

Someone sits next to me and literally goes off like a damn bomb.

"Hi, my name is Jenna. But everyone calls me JJ. So you can call me JJ. What's your name? Oh! I love your hair! Is that its natural color? I've always wanted that color hair, but I haven't seen anyone with that natural color. Did you get your hair color from your mom or from your dad? Do you know who your mom and dad are? Oh my god, are you adopted? My friend was adopted, but she's soooo sweet. Wh—"

I abruptly face her and look directly into her eyes. "Just shut up, and don't talk to me. Or anyone, for that matter. Okay?" Her eyes glaze over and she slowly nods. Oh, right. Compulsion is fun as hell. I smile slightly to myself and turn back to the window.

Twelve minutes later, our plane takes off and the flight attendant finishes her huge, and annoying, speech.

"…so sit back, relax, and enjoy your flight to North South Wales, Australia."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Kylie**

I did get to sleep for ten hours, but now I have nothing to do for the next nine hours. I swear if some bitch of a flight attendant ask me if I need anything one more time—

"Ma'am, can I get you anything?" Okay, I hate the world.

I look into her eyes and tell her, "Don't ask me again, and if you do, I will rip you limb from limb after I rip your throat out." Her eyes glaze over and her face turns blank. "Now, smile and also, don't tell anyone about this. Bye bye now." She smiles and hurries off. Good. She was insanely annoying.

"We should be landing in eight hours, everyone," the captains voice comes over the plane. I thought it was going to be a longer flight, but it's not apparently. Goddamn am I happy to know that it isn't nine more hours, but it's still going to be a long flight.

_Half an hour till we land, thank God… _I think to myself. This flight has been pure torture. Yes, I slept through the first ten hours, but the next eight consisted of me trying my hardest to not feed and some kid kicking the back of my seat. Honestly, I would never hurt a child, strigoi or not strigoi, but I was this close to turning around, grabbing him, and just tossing him out of the freaking plane. Goddamn ungrateful bastard kids…

I turn my attention to the window, barely seeing anything under the clouds. I don't know what I'm going to do once I land, but I know I'm going to Port Macquarie. I'll just compel someone to give me a house that's for sake, for free of course. And I'll be able to compel myself everything else. Damn, this is going to be easy. Ahh, I love compulsion.

Some part in the back of my head wonders if everyone I love is alright… No. No, I don't care and I don't love anyone. I _loved _them, but not anymore. Damn emotions. Why the hell do we even have them? Everyone is better off on their own, fending for themselves. Loving people and fending for those loved ones just holds you down. I don't know why everyone holds onto their emotions so desperately…

Something in front of me flashes, and I look up. The 'buckle-up' sign is on, which means we're about to land. Shit, I've been thinking for about half an hour…

One of the flight attendants glares at me, seeing I don't have my seat belt on. _Yeah yeah yeah I'll put it on bitch…_ I buckle the seat belt and sweetly smile at her, almost forgetting to hide my fangs. That is something that will take a long time for me to get used to.

I look out of the window again and see the ocean and land. Finally, our plane is about to land. _Welcome to your new home, Kylie._

I see my bag on the conveyer belt. I jog over to the front of it and grab my bag, slipping the strap over my shoulder before walking away. I make my way through the airport, again basically knocking over anyone who bumps shoulders with me. I quickly make my way out of the airport and hail a cab. I throw my bag into the seat and slide into the seat next to it.

"Where to ma'am?" the driver asks in a thick Australian accent.

"Port Macquarie," I answer him. He smiles at me then pulls away.

"Um, you can stop here," I state. He pulls in front of a phone store and puts the car in park.

"That's fifty one dollars exactly, ma'am," he tells me. Why does everyone call me "ma'am" here? I hand over the money and step out of the car. I duck my head back into the car.

"Can you wait like ten minutes here for me?" I ask. He nods.

"Yes, I will." I jog into the store. Once inside, an employee comes up to my and plasters a huge smile on his face.

"Hi, can I help you?" he asks brightly.

"Yes. You are going to go get me a phone, preferably an iPhone, and set it up for me," I order him. His face goes blank and he walks away. A few moments later he remerges from a door behind the front desk. I walk to the desk and wait as he sets the phone up. After about five minutes he hands it to me. I take it and smile at him.

"Don't tell anyone about me, okay?" I compel him. He just blankly nods and I walk out. What the hell…

Some girl is trying to pay off my cab. I glare at her back and jog up to the cab.

"Can I help you?" I practically growl at her. She jumps and turns to me. I do a quick sweep of her appearance. Black hair, hazel eyes, average height and… something supernatural. What is that smell… She smells like a… dog? What the hell is she?

She regards me with disgust and grimaces at me. Wow, you know how to make a girl feel loved, don't you?

"Nothing from someone like you," she states and walks off. Um, does this mean I can keep my cab, crazy one?

I open the cab door and slide into the seat again.

"Do you know where any real estate companies are out here?" I question. He nods and drives away.

Twenty or so minutes later, he parks outside a small, professional looking building. I take out another sixty dollars and give it to him. He gives me a shocked look and I smile slightly.

"For not giving my cab away. Have a good day." I shoulder my bag and walk into the building.

"Hi, can I help you?" asks a woman behind the front desk. I turn my body towards her and walk forward.

"Uh, yeah. I want to buy a house," _where have I always wanted to live? _"near the beach." I have always wanted to live near a beach.

I hear a door open behind me, then something colliding with something else, and a faint 'oh shit.' I turn just in time to see a girl trip over her own two feet and fall. I manage to move quickly and catch her in my arms before she face plants, although it would be funny. She stands and steadies herself and I get a good look at her.

"You have _got _to be kidding me…" I mutter. Her hazel eyes connect with mine. So the cab stealer shows her face again…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Kylie**

She glares and moves out of my arms. What exactly is her problem with me?

"Sorry," she grits out and hurries off. I stand there for a minute, confused as hell. I turn back to the front desk and blow a harsh breath out.

"So, any houses?" I ask again. She smiles and starts typing on her computer. She works on her computer for a good five minutes then looks up at me again.

"What's your price range?" _Shouldn't you have asked that first? _

"Um, I don't have one. No price is too high," I tell her. _Because I won't have to pay at all._ I smirk to myself as she concentrates on her computer again.

"We have someone who could show you around four different houses today," she tells me and I nod. I take a deep cleansing breath and—oh shit. The smell of human fills my lungs. I haven't fed in hours and I need blood right now. I close my eyes, trying to block out the immensely tempting smell of human and blood.

_Why would you block it out? You need to feed and who cares that she's some innocent girl? You don't. You don't care about anything it's a perk of having no feelings. _

Well, that is a good point. It wouldn't hurt to just take a little bit of—

"Don't. Don't even think about it," someone warns from behind me. I slowly turn and see that damn girl. She obviously knows what I am, somehow. I growl and bare my fangs to her. Her glare never wavers.

"What the hell do you want now?" I growl, still baring my fangs at her. Her eyes narrow at me.

"You've had it before, haven't you?" she questions. I give her a confused look and she rolls her eyes. _Damn, the girl has balls, I'll give her that. _She lowers her voice when she says, "Strigoi blood. You've had it." It wasn't a question. This time, I narrow my eyes at her.

"How would you know that?" I harshly whisper. She rolls her eyes and mine widen. She's rolling her eyes at a starving strigoi? Oh damn, she really does have balls.

"Ma'am? Weston is ready to show you the houses," the girl at the desk behind me says. I turn to her and nod, smiling slightly. I walk outside, bumping shoulders with the ballsy girl, almost knocking her over. Outside, a tall guy with an annoyingly bright smile greets me.

"Hi, I'm Weston and I'll be showing you some houses around here." _Yes, genius. That's why I'm here._ "We'll take our company car to drive to our locations." _Oh my god he just said 'locations.' I must be in hell. _

I give another small smile and nod again. This should be fun…

This is it. This is the house that I want. I turn to the too cheery guy and get partially blinded by his insanely white teeth.

"Give me the keys and leave," I order. He complies and is gone in five minutes. For the first time in an hour, I realize my heightened senses are even more heightened. I smell human and even some dhampir and Moroi. I am beyond starving. I quickly change into tight jeans, a fitting, warm, sweater and my only pair of combat boots. I should probably buy more shoes and probably some shorts. I tuck the keys into my back pocket and put my phone in my front pocket.

Once outside, I follow the smell of Moroi and dhampir to a small, yet flashy, club. Once inside, I immediately spot three Moroi, all women, and four Guardians by them. There's no way I could get past those Guardians and get the Moroi with no one noticing. I eye up the three Moroi and hear my heart start to beat faster. The hunger in me grows, almost to the point where I can't take it. My mouth starts to water at the thought of their blood and my mind expels every thought that doesn't include sinking my fangs into their necks and draining them of every drop of blood they have.

"They're mine." I hear the growl as if someone is standing right next to me. Oh right, I have super hearing. Yay. I spot the strigoi at the other end of the whole damn building. I would've smelled him if he was here when I got here, but I didn't which means the pretty little Moroi girls are mine. I glare at him and he glares right back. It's easy to tell that he's an older strigoi from the color of his eyes. They aren't just red, they're a deep color of red, showing more strigoi years.

I smirk and walk over to the table with the Moroi. I put my head down and lean into one of the Guardians.

"Strigoi, right behind us. Only one, but there could be more," I whisper. I feel the Guardian tense up and I hear the low growl of the other strigoi. The Guardian looks down at me, immediately recognizing me as a dhampir, thank you cloaking charm, and discreetly checks behind us. Upon seeing the strigoi, the Guardian leans into the others, whispers something, earning alarmed looks from everyone.

I hear the footsteps behind me and quickly told them to run and then turned and pinned the strigoi to the wall. He grabbed my hips, turned me, and slammed me to the wall. I growled at him and tried to move out of his grip, but he is older and stronger than me.

Then, an unfamiliar hunger fills me, a hunger that makes me hungrier than I've ever been, even my hunger for Moroi. I feel more strength building up in me and I quickly push him to where no one can see us.

Then I cover his mouth with my hand and sink my fangs into his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Kylie **

I quickly drain his body of blood and, just like the last time, I ripped his head off. Since he had no blood left, it was easy to get rid of him. After I got rid of his body I walked through the club, making sure to duck my head so no one could see my mouth. I didn't know if there was blood on my mouth but it's better to not chance it. I make my way to the bathroom and see only two people. Well, they were pressed so hard against each other it looked like they were one person. I grab them off the wall and push them outside.

I close and lock the door behind me. I face the mirror and clean the small amount of dried blood around my mouth. After I make sure all the blood is off of me, I step out of the bathroom when a hand grips my shoulder and squeezes hard. I turn and roll my eyes. This guy is trying to give me bedroom eyes but he is obviously drunk to shit. I push his hand off but he immediately puts his hand on my head and actually pets me. (get ready for a Rebekah TVD repeat lmfao) I fully turn to face him and slam his head against the wall. He falls and groans.

"Excuse you," I say and walk off. (AYYE remember when Rebekah did that in TVD? LMAOO xD)

I leave the club and start to walk, but quickly switch to jogging to make it home faster. _Home. _It's odd, thinking of anywhere but Missoula and the Academy home, but I like it. That's weird… I feel… Well, I actually feel. I thought I wasn't supposed to feel anything… Yet, I feel a deep ache set in my stomach. I feel actually pain.

I want my family. I stop abruptly. I shouldn't miss them—no, I don't miss them… I can't. I try to make the pain go away, to make it stop hurting me. But it doesn't, it only gets worse. My breath picks up and comes out in harsh pants. A burning starts behind my eyes and I feel tears escape my eyes. I try to calm my breath down and stop my tears but I can't. I take another deep breath to recompose myself, but it completely backfires.

I drop to my knees as full sobs wrack my body forcefully. _Stop crying… Stop. Crying. Stop crying! _I tell myself to stop but I can't… I can't stop. My tears flow and my throat starts closing up. I gasp for breath as a realization hits me in the face like a rock.

I'm a strigoi. I'm a monster. I'm the thing I've trained my whole life to kill.

Severe pain ignites in my head. I squeeze my eyes shut and scream in agony. I inhale and exhale harsh breaths, trying to deal with the pain. I push my palms against my head, hard.

A hand touches my shoulder and I look up, still panting. My eyes connect with concerned hazel eyes belonging to the girl who I've seen twice already. The smell of a dog is stronger than it was before. Her eyes regard me carefully and her eyes fight an inner battle. Finally, she kneels down next to me and hesitantly holds her wrist out to me. I look at her wrist and back to her, confused. She groans in frustration and brings her wrist to her own mouth.

My eyes widen at her hazel eyes. They glow and the hazel of her eyes spread until the whites of her eyes are gone and become hazel. She opens her mouth and see her fangs, but not only does she have fangs on her upper layer of teeth, but a set of four fangs on her bottom layer of teeth. She has two fangs that are larger than the other two fangs beside those two. Vampires have two fangs… who the hell has six?

She bites her wrist and groans in slight pain. She holds her wrist out to me again, her meaning now clear to me. I tentatively move my mouth to her wrist. My eyes move to hers and she swallows and nods. I drink from her wrist. Her blood burns, but tastes like heaven. My eyes flutter closed and I suck harder. I hear her sharp intake of breath and feel her body tense up.

"That's enough," she barely whispers, but I hear her. Immediately, I drop her wrist from my mouth and look to her. I feel an odd sensation, one that feels as if someone is shoving something inside of me, and then it's gone. I start violently coughing, but I feel something different. She did something to me.

"What did you do?" I push out between coughs. She smiles sadly at me.

"You drank strigoi blood voluntarily. I can only do what I did to strigoi who voluntarily feed from other strigoi…" She trails off for a second. When I look into her eyes, I see concern and comfort, then determination. "I'm a werewolf," she confesses. I laugh and shake my head.

"Werewolves don't exist," I laugh. I don't realize she's actually telling the truth until I remember her fangs. Can she actually be… "Wait, why don't we know about you?"

"Guardians killed off most of my ancestors, thinking they killed us all off," she gives a slight shakeof her head before continuing. "They didn't, though, and I'm one of the last of my kind. There are only thirteen left of us in the whole world. Look, I know I should've asked you before I did this… but you didn't have feelings so you would've said no… but I…" she trails off again.

"Okay, what exactly did you do to me?" I ask, slightly worried. She averts my eyes and confesses in a small voice.

"I bonded you to me."

(this is just the info on wolves because I don't want to have a whole chapter on this so here you go :D)

INFO

4 original full wolves, one family had two daughters the other had two sons.

a full is the offspring of two other fulls

halves are the offspring of a full and a human

quarters are the offspring of a half and a human

a quarter and a human make another human

fulls turn at full moons

halves turn at half moons

quarters turn at quarter moons

OFFSPRING

a vampire and any wolf make a dhampir

a dhampir and any wolf make a quarter wolf

a full and a half make another half

a full and a quarter make a half

a quarter and a half make half

POWER

full wolves are immensely powerful, more powerful then a 400 year old strigoi

half wolves are as powerful as a 200 year old strigoi

quarters are as strong as a 100 year old strigoi

ACTIVATION

the wolf gene is activated between ages 15-21. if a wolf is past 21 and has not been activated, their gene will never activate and they cannot conceive other wolves

TURNING

when turning, if a wolf does not fight the turn and allows them-self to turn, it will be painless but they will not have control over their wolf form. they will kill anything and anyone.

if a wolf fights the turn and accepts the pain of turning, they will have full control over their wolf form.

a wolf stays in that form for 6-12 hours

the human form of a wolf has the same hair and eye color as their wolf form

**WOLFS BLOOD**

**wolfs blood, when given to strigoi, over amplifies a strigois power and senses and gives psychic bond between the wolf and strigoi.**

**the strigoi will be overly protective of the wolf and will kill anyone who harms the wolf**

**the strigoi will never hurt someone that the wolf cares for.**

**whatever happens to the wolf, happens to the strigoi. **

**since the wolf has feelings, unlike strigoi, the strigoi is granted their feelings back but will stay with the wolf, wherever it may go, and will not go home to people they love**

**the strigoi must drink at least a drop of the wolfs blood per day to survive, if they don't the strigoi will slowly die and the wolf will stay unharmed**

PERSONALITY

wolves tend to be quicker to anger but extremely protective of people they love. a wolf sees their family and loves ones as their pack, and a pack member protects their pack at all costs

SENSES

Moroi spirit users can see an aura, but wolves can smell them. an Essence is given off by any living thing and tells age, mood, personality, and if they are human, Moroi, dhampir, strigoi, witch or werewolf.

wolves have amazing night vision and could easily outrun a trained Guardian and could outrun a strigoi while in wolf form

TRUST

wolves can smell lies and truth as a spirit user can see them in an aura. wolves do not trust strigoi and tend to protect Moroi and dhampirs.

KNOWLEDGE OF THEM

many people knew the 4 original wolves but Guardians killed every full wolf except for three. two men and one girl was left. the two brother and the last 17 year old girl furthered their wolf line in secrecy, not letting Guardians kill off their line entirely.

from the three, two fulls were made and a handful of halves and quarters were made.

hardly any Moroi or dhampir are aware of the wolves. once the Guardians thought all fulls were killed, efficiently killing their line, everyone forgot about them.

WOLVES NOW

the number of living wolves is:

two living fulls

seven living halves

four living quarters

the two living fulls are highly protected by other wolves and are expected to futher the other wolves together

(make sure you read the part in bold because it explains a wolf's and a strigoi's bond)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Kylie**

"You… you what?" And for the next hour, this girl proceeds to tell me everything that entails being bonded to her. Out of everything she tells me, I was overly excited about one thing. I shouldn't be excited about it but… I am.

I can't go back to my family. I really shouldn't be happy, but I am because there is no way they can see me like this. And I won't be killing innocent people like normal strigoi. This bond thing has a lot of perks.

"Okay, so one thing before we talk about anything else, what's your name?" I finally ask. She smiles, her eyes still holding compassion.

"I'm Kameeka." She narrows her eyes in thought. "I don't know your name either, what is it?"

"Kylie. I'm Kylie," I say and stand up. I reach down and easily pull her up. "So, where exactly do I live? Like, with you or in my house?" I honestly don't know where, because I have a need to stay near her; right by her side. She seems to think for a second before answering.

"Well, I've been wanting to move out of my parents house, and I'm eighteen, so…" she trails off but I know what she's going to say.

"Yes, you can move into my house," I laugh. Honestly, I don't want to be alone, not when I already am. She smiles brightly at me and her happiness filters into me. I smile and follow behind her as she starts walking. A question pops into my head and I just have to ask her—

"Why did I cry?" I blurt out. She turns to me with a confused look, so I clarify. "When you found me, I was crying. How is that possible? I didn't have my feelings back yet, so how was it even possible?" Realization dawns on her face.

"Ahh, it was probably the strigoi blood. It can make you vulnerable and it brought back painful feelings." She starts walking again and I follow, making sure to watch the few people who pass us. She waves her arm and snaps me out of assessing everyone I see. A cab pulls toward us and I realize she just hailed a cab. I let her get in first and slide in after her. I rattle off my address and he pulls off. I slide the small glass door between the front seats and the back seats and turn to face Kameeka.

"So, you're like royalty in the werewolf world?" I am pretty confused about all this. She scoffs at my wording.

"I guess you're kinda right, but not exactly. Back when our numbers were high, there were five different ruling families. From highest power to lowest it was Hynas, Compa, Jupiter, Serina, and Purtina. The Jupiter and Compa families are extinct. There are seven Hynas' left and five Purtina left and I'm the last of the Serina's. Me being the last of my line, and also being a full wolf, makes everyone overprotective of me. I mean, no one bows for me but they act like I'm royalty." Her eyes drift to the window and she zones out. I can see longing and slight pain in her eyes.

We don't talk for the rest of the trip home. I heard the crack and pain in her voice when she said she was the last of her family left.

Before I know it, we're home and I'm out of the car, waiting for her. She steps out and eyes over the house. I jog head of her and take my keys out of my pocket to unlock the front door. I unlock the door and feel Kameeka standing behind me. I push the door open and smile at her over my shoulder.

"Welcome home," I remark. I pull the key out of the lock and remove my spare house key from the key ring. I hand the key to her and she takes it from me, still smiling.

"You mind?" she asks, gesturing around the house.

"No, go ahead. It's your house now too." She gingerly heads up the stairs. I smile, feeling her happiness overwhelm me. She's tired, I can tell, and it makes me tired to. I hear her steady heartbeat and even breaths coming from upstairs. She's only been upstairs for a minute or two.

I take the stairs two at a time and walk into her room, knowing which one she's in from our bond. She's sound asleep on the second bed that this furnished house. I smile and head to the other bedroom at the end of the hall and throw myself onto the bed, my body immediately surrendering itself to sleep.

Mmm, bacon. I smell bacon. Damn, I want bacon.

I slowly open my eyes and blink a few times. I rub my eyes and groan as I sit up. I pull myself into a sitting position, my legs off the side of the bed. I actually do smell bacon… wait what? I don't have any bacon.

I stand up and change into a different pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I pad down the stairs and tie my hair into a messy bun. I reach the kitchen and see Kameeka at the stove cooking something.

"I'm not complaining, but I'm pretty sure we didn't have any food whatsoever here," I say as I sit on one of the high chairs. I rest my head on the island and grab a piece of bacon. She turns and smiles.

"Yeah, I was hungry so I just bought some stuff. You do know you have nothing here, right?"

"Hey, I went to school to learn how to kick someone's ass, not how to cook and do laundry. I have no idea how to do anything you probably know how to do. Anyways, I don't have enough patience to cook," I truthfully tell her. I would probably get mad at it and just order a pizza. She laughs and puts the eggs she was cooking onto a plate.

"Wait, how'd you get plates?"

"They were already here, I just had to wash them," she says.

"Eh, whatever. So, we have to get your stuff from your house, when do you want to do it?" She pauses while thinking.

"I don't know, it doesn't matter. The others are going to be mad that I'm leaving and living with someone who isn't a wolf, but—"

"Wait," I cut her off. "They'll be mad? Why would they be mad at you?" God, wolves confuse me.

"They want to be around me all the time. They think that since I'm eighteen I'm going to go crazy and start partying twenty-four seven or something." She pauses for a second and thinks. "Well, with the protection and constant watch I've been put under since I was six, I would love to let loose and not care for a while." She puts her head on the island counter and groans. Suddenly, her head snaps up and a small smile spreads across her face as she stares at me. I cock my head then feel my eyes widen.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No. No way, not happening, no." I shake my head violently and hold up my hands. Her smile just gets bigger but then she pouts at me. "Well, shit, you're adorable now," I say, exasperated. She keeps pouting and I let out a loud groan. "No means no. I don't wanna."

"Look, you're miserable without your family but you can't, and don't, want to go back to them as a strigoi, so why not let loose? Take the pain away for a while? _C'mon _Kylie, please," she begs. I roll my eyes and throw my hands up in defeat.

"Fine, I'll go with you," I groan. She jumps up and rounds the table to hug me. She squeezes me tightly and then gasps.

"I HAVE TO GO GET MY CLOTHES," she loudly yells and runs off. I wince at her tone and begin to dread the thought of her trying to dress me up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – Kylie**

"So, can I expect to get the hell beaten out of me when I walk in there?" I ask. Kameeka turns to me and just smirks. "Oh, goddamnit that scares me," I whine. I hear her laugh a bit and she jogs up to the huge double doors. This house looks more expensive than I assume Donald Trump would sell for… Could you sell someone..? _No, Kylie. That's illegal you idiot. _

I stand behind Kameeka as she unlocks the huge doors.

"Jesus, why do you guys need a mansion twelve times the size of the freaking White House?" I mutter.

"Well, it was built by our ancestors and it's been passed down for centuries, anyways, it's where we've always hidden out from Guardians and everyone else." She shuts and locks the door behind us. I take in the décor and immediately think of Aunt Lissa. A sudden pain fills me but I quickly distract myself.

A tall, older looking man turns into the hallway and smiles at the girl next to me. His smile drops when he sees me and two other guys walk into the hallways. One's face is impassive but the other is glaring at Kameeka. My attention is immediately on him as I watch his every move. His jaw is clenched and his hands are fisted at his side. His lips subtly curl up into a snarl, directed towards her. I angle my body so that I'm shielding her from him. His striking pale blue eyes are filled with anger, and some hate, zero in on me when I step in front of her. I see the slight twitch of his nose as he smells me. Surprise flits across his face as he realizes what I am, but he quickly recovers and hardens his eyes.

"What the hell is that thing doing here?" The voice snaps me out of my glare contest with pretty boy. The old guy is also glaring at me; actually everyone is glaring at me. I growl at him.

_Don't, Kylie. He'll try to hurt you, _Kameeka orders in my head. I flinch and put my hand to my head. I steal a glance at her. She bites her lip to hide her smile and I roll my eyes. She's going to do that a lot. Probably just to annoy me.

I look back to the old man and give him a cocky, lazy smile. I cross my arms over my chest and strike a lazy stance. His eyes narrow and his jaw clenches. I feel a pinch on my side and jump slightly. I scowl At Kameeka and rub the spot she pinched. I stand up straighter and take a few, small steps back, still tense and ready to act. With my 'super-hearing,' I am able to hear the light buzzing vibration of a phone. It's coming from—oh. Blue Eyes actually has people calling him. I raise my eyebrow and gesture towards his front pocket. He growls at me and I roll my eyes. His fishes his phone out of his pocket and answers it.

"Yeah?" His voice is gruff and annoyed. His eyes find mine and stay locked onto them. I find myself not able to look away from his eyes, even though I want to. I see an emotion in his eyes… Awe? Or… what is it? After a few moments, his eyes widen and he shakes his head and looks away from me. He runs a hand through his hair and blows out a concerned breath.

"What do you mean the strigoi overrun them?" A pause. "How many?" Another pause. "Shit. We can't—" He stops abruptly. He rubs his chin thoughtfully. His eye connect with mine once again, but now, apparent anger shows in them. His eyes, pale blue a few moments ago, are now clouded and gray. His worry makes me worry. I straighten my back even more and stand closer to Kameeka.

"Yeah, okay, we'll come. Whatever, don't worry, we have another person who could help us," as he says that, I realize he's probably talking about me. I narrow my eyes and he smirks at me. Goddamn, he has a sexy mouth.

He hangs up after another minute of him listening to whoever is on the other line of that phone.

"Some Academy got attacked and overrun by Strigoi. We owe a guy and this is how he wants us to repay him. It should be easy for us to take them down."

"Do they need a full?" He nods and the older man sighs. "Kameeka, you and your… _friend _need to go with Dante and Ethan." He still regards me with wary eyes and I roll my eyes. Kameeka makes a sound between a sigh and a groan.

"I have to do this again?" She sounds a bit angry. Blue Eyes steps toward her and I move in front of her to make him back off but the older guy places his on his shoulder, immediately halting him.

"Don't, Dante. She isn't worth it." Really? Not worth it? Thanks. You really know how to up a girls spirit. I clench my jaw to keep in the comments I'm thinking of saying. Shit, Dante is a hot name… I look at Blue ey—_Dante, _and actually study his features. He has hair that's dark as sin, messy, and slightly long. Lightly tanned skin, high and defined cheekbones with a strong and sharp jaw. He has a light dusting of stubble on his face, but completely pulls it off. He has broad shoulders and a muscled chest and abdomen which I am able to see because of his form-fitting shirt. His muscles are noticeable, but not flashy.

_Oh, get a grip. _My eyes widen and I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"So, wait, we're doing what now?" I ask, confused. Dante's eyes harden but I think it's to hide the amusement in his eyes. I narrow my eyes, yet again, at him. He smirks and I want to punch them damn, stupid, beautiful smirk off of his face.

"We have to save their asses again," groans the other guy, who I assume is Ethan. "I don't understand why they need us to help them…"

"Because a certain someone decided to kill one of theirs and put us in debt to them," Kameeka deadpans. Dante glares at her and she glares back.

"_Oookay. _So, what Academy is it?" Probably one of the smaller Academy's with less royals, meaning less protection. I can think of maybe a few—

"St. Vladimir's Academy."

My whole world stops. "Wha… _What?"_ No, no, no. That can't be right, it can't be that Academy. Please don't let it be that Academy.

Dante gives me an odd look then slowly nods.

"The Academy is St. Vladimir's Academy. They said we need to get there soon; the strigoi have some royals that they're going to take and a few dhampirs are dead."

I don't even stay to hear anything else. I use every ounce of strigoi speed and power from my bond and run like hell. Shit, I'm separated from them by a huge body of water. Eh, how hard could it be to steal and drive a boat?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – Kylie**

How hard could it be to drive a boat? Answer: so freaking hard. I think I murdered a few fish while driving this damn boat. Also, fan fact: I get boat sick very quickly.

I slowly climb out of that godforsaken death trap and am tempted to literally kiss the ground. I steady myself and rest my hand on the side of the small boat. Okay, family. Academy. Strigoi. Ugh, where am I? A huge sign saying, 'Pennsylvania State Highway' kind of gives away where I am. I run a hand through my windswept hair and look around. I sailed through the ocean and into a river, which is probably how I ended up in Pennsylvania. I never learned anything about our country or that states but I'm pretty sure Pennsylvania is landlocked. Not totally sure, but pretty sure.

I jog up the riverside and see a teenager getting out of a _hot _car. The boy looks about seventeen and also looks like the rich boy type. He has a pair of sunglasses on that probably cost more than I would actually be sold for. I wonder how much someone would pay to own me.

_Oh my god, Kylie. Stop wondering how much someone would pay to fucking own you. Goddamn idiot… _

I shake my head and zero my eyes in on the kid again. Definitely a rich kid. Eh, he won't miss the car. I can literally smell his ignorance, arrogance, and cockiness from here. I would bet someone that when I walk up to him, he'll think I'm trying to hit on him.

I walk over to him just as he's locking the car. He is about to turn around when he sees me. He turns his body toward me and lowers his shades slightly and it's obvious his eyes are admiring my slightly curved and toned dhampir body. I feel them run over my body, staying on my chest longer than any other body part. I internally punch him in the face to restrain myself from actually doing so.

"Hi," I say with a sexy, flirty smile. He smiles back but it's not a 'wow-you-are-gorgeous' smile, it's a, 'I-can-and-will-bed-you-because-I-am-irresistible' smile. _Do not punch him. Do not punch him. Do not punch him. Do not punch him… Would it be so bad if I punched him? _

His eyes drop to my chest again. _DO. NOT. PUNCH. HIM. _I raise my hand and grip the back of his neck, pulling his face toward mine. He smirks as I take off his sunglasses and put them on top of my head.

I look him directly in the eye and order, "Give me your car keys. Tell everyone you left the keys in the ignition and it was gone when you came back; because that _is _what happened, right?" My voice is as sweet as I can make it. His eyes glaze over, the usual, and he drops the keys in my open hand. I smile sweetly at him.

"Thank you, now go." He starts walking away but I think of something. "Wait." He turns to my again. "Give me your wallet, rich kid." He grabs it out of his back pocket and hands it to me. I smile and wave my hand for his dismissal. "Go away. Now." He walks away and I smile bigger. I unlock the car and slide into the driver's seat. _God, I could have an orgasm from just staring at this car, but sitting in it? It's heavenly. _

I wraps my fingers around the steering wheel and sigh happily. Regaining my focus, I put the key in the ignition and start the car. Shit. Do not focus on the amazing, soft purr of this equally amazing car. I blow out a frustrated breath. Damn you, Aunt Sydney. You and your obsession with cars that rubbed off on me.

I pull out of whatever in the hell this place is and head toward the highway. How long does it take to get from Pennsylvania to Missoula? I push down on the gas pedal even more, making the car move even faster, and smile at the cars purr. Mm, I hope it takes me _hours _to get there.

It only took four hours, granted I was driving one hundred miles per hour, but still. I wanted to drive this car for years.

I stop the car right in front of the Academy's gates and just stare at them for a second. I've only seen the outside of the gates a few times. I was always looking at them from the other side of the gate, almost _never _this side.

I've also never seen the gate wide open or the wards lined with stakes. I slowly walk through the gates, hoping a Guardian or _someone _stops me. That strigoi aren't actually here and my family is safe. They have to be safe. I want them to be safe. I _need _them to be safe.

"Who the hell are you?" I freeze after I walk about ten feet into the wards. Well, broken wards anyways. I turn and see one human and a dhampir. No, wait. I sniff subtly and smell magic and the nauseating smell of strigoi. So she has a charm. I look up and notice it's sundown meaning, the strigoi will leave or stay inside and snack on some Moroi and dhampirs.

"Hello?" Oh, right. The human and strigoi glare at me, the human confident with the strigoi and the strigoi ever as cocky. _Okay, Kylie. Cocky, arrogant, self-absorbed and self-centered as hell. _I lean my weight on my left leg and place my hand on my left hip.

"I'm the person who's going to end you if you don't leave me alone," I say sweetly then walk away. The strigoi runs with strigoi speed and is in front of me within seconds.

"You think you can take on a fifty three year old strigoi, Dhampir Girl?" Her voice is filled with arrogance. Wait—dhampir…?

She doesn't know. She can't tell. Maybe I can only tell she's strigoi because of my bond and the strong wolf senses filtering through that bond.

A sudden force hits me and I feel… different. I look back to the strigoi and start laughing. I see the anger flare in her eyes and she moves to attack me, but I'm stronger, I'm faster, and I'm all around more skilled than she will ever be.

My fist connects with the side of her face and my knee with her ribs. Her body falls to the ground, lifeless. But why stop the fun now? I get down on my knees, lift her wrist to my mouth, and sink my fangs into the veins on her wrist.

After I finish off her blood, I take her neck in my hands and easily remove her neck from her shoulders. I wipe my mouth and lick my lips, savoring the taste of her blood. The human, once thinking she was going to win this fight with a strigoi on her side, now looks horrified and ready to run. I laugh at the expression on the poor little mouse's face. She pales even more.

"Now, tell me where the other strigoi are, Mouse."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven – Kylie**

After feeding on the strigoi, I do feel better, stronger, but I still feel mad as hell. And for some reason, my emotions have dimmed drastically. I won't _kill _my family, _but _that doesn't mean I won't hurt them. I smirk and take the stairs up to the Commons Room two at a time. The human girl said most of the Moroi and dhampirs that they have are here.

I slowly my steps and listen. I hear several heartbeats… around sixteen of them. I mentally count off all my cousins who go here. Eight of them are here so that leaves eight more. It was Tuesday when I got turned, so that means its Thursday. Aunt Sydney and Uncle Adrian visit Monday and Thursday, so they're here. Dimitri is usually here because Christian is usually here, but I don't know why Aunt Lissa would be here. All I can be sure of is my cousins and Sydney and Adrian are here.

Even though the only moral I have left is, 'don't kill your family,' I feel angry. Really fucking angry. I smell blood. A Morois' blood, and a lot of it. Red tints my vision as I think of someone hurting what is mine. I bolt up the rest of the stairs and listen again. The heartbeats are coming from my left. I growl and head towards the door of the Commons room.

I'm about to throw the door open when someone comes up from behind me and pulls me back. Whoever it is, they smell familiar. I'm pulled tight against a muscular chest, obviously a guy's, my back to his front. I jerk myself from his hold and turn to face him. Goddamnit—

"Dante? What the hell?" I hiss angrily. His eyes flare and disbelief crosses his face?

"What the hell am _I _doing? What the hell are _you _doing?" I'm trying to save what belongs to me.

"I'm protecting my family," I lie. I couldn't care less about them, but I don't think he knows I lost my feelings, except anger, and my morals.

"I can smell you, you know. I can tell you just lied _and _I can tell that you are literally feeling nothing; no emotions. How did you get rid of them?" Damn, he knows now. I glare at him.

"I don't know, it just happened and I can't feel anymore, okay? I don't know how the hell it happened." I now realize we're talking in harsh whispers. He gives me a confused look.

"They just… what, shut off?" He still seems confused. Welcome to the club.

"Yes, now, if you'll excuse me, I have a bunch of strigoi to kill." I smile sweetly, showing my fangs, and use my speed to break the door down with my body. I attack the first strigoi I see, quickly ripping his head off and effectively killing him. I smell the absolute shock of the other strigoi, which is odd because it's hard to shock a strigoi. I smile, not a nice one, but an evil, sadistic smile.

"What the—" I attack the first other strigoi I see. I slam his hard into the wall, hard. I do it twice more then bring his neck to my mouth. I roughly rip into his neck and quickly drain his blood. I get a good amount of blood in less than five seconds. I press my hand into the other side of his neck and dig my fangs harder into his neck. His head comes right off. _Ohh, _this is _fun. _Another sadistic smile crosses my face, but this one, I know, looks like pure evil.

Seven strigoi are left in this room. They're all scared of me. I slowly raise my eyes to all of them while catching my breath. Reminder: remember to come up for air while feeding.

I realize I'm still on my knees so I slowly get up to my feet, my eyes refusing to look anywhere else but those strigoi. Whatever small sliver of emotion and feelings I had leaves me. I want this; I want to cause them pain. So much pain.

"Kylie…" My brain doesn't register anything else but the strigoi. I can take away some of my own pain by ripping their bodies to pieces. Cause pain to others so I don't have to feel it. I never deserved all this. I trained my whole life to protect my family. I've been selfless my whole fucking life.

It's my turn to be selfish.

"Kylie." I vaguely hear my name but I'm too focused on the last seven strigoi.

"Kylie!" My temper flares even more and I jerk around.

"_WHAT?" _I explode. I'm one second away from tearing everyone in this room apart. A small movement to my left catches my eye and I lash out. I just have a very, very, _very _short temper today. I slam the person against the wall. The smell of Moroi blood hits me like a brick. I don't need Moroi blood to survive like other strigoi, but that doesn't mean I still don't want it.

I bite into the Moroi's neck and start drinking. God, their blood is good. Who cares if one Moroi gets killed? I haven't killed any other Moroi so just this once… Only once…

"Ky…" I freeze. That's… that's Isabel. Did I feed from…? I slowly move my head from her neck and come face to face with my fourteen year old cousin. Her eyes are closed, her face more pale than her usual Moroi paleness. Her breathing is slow an uneven.

Her blood drips down my chin and I quickly wipe all the blood off of my face. Some emotion filters back into me and I hate myself.

I look up slightly and see Dante in the doorway. He steps behind me, kneels behind where I'm kneeling and places his hands on either side of my neck. He better not—

**Dante**

I twist her neck and it snaps. Her body sags into mine and he head falls onto my chest. I resist to bask in the feeling of her body resting on mine and the smell of her. I squeeze my eyes shut and clear my thoughts.

I put one arm under her knees and my other arm on her back. I rise to my knees with her in my arms. The other strigoi eye her and I see their arrogance replace their fear. They think I won't kill them? I curl my lips up and bring my fangs out. They seem even more scared with a wolf and in a split second, they're gone.

Damn strigoi. A couch sits in the middle of the room and I set her down on it. She should be alive again in two or three minutes. I stand up straight and stare down at her. Even though she's technically dead, it's like she's asleep. I wipe the small smear of blood off of her mouth. God, she is so beautiful. But she annoys the hell out of me. I can't say I didn't enjoy snapping her neck a little too much. Of all the supernatural creatures, strigoi are the kind we've gotten along with the best. Guardians just try to kill us which results in us killing them or us running and relocating. Usually running and relocating.

Most strigoi are just afraid of us and our strength, but I was more than impressed when Kylie held her ground. _Kylie. _It's a nice name; it suits her. I didn't know her name until I heard someone say it. Oh, wait. There are people behind me.

I slowly turn around and am met by twelve harsh glares and four astonished faces. _Why are they glaring at me? She would've killed that girl if I hadn't stopped her. _From the scent of the almost dead girl, I can tell she is related to Kylie. She's a Moroi, so probably a half sister, right?

The girl moans and I can hear how unsteady her heartbeat is, reminding me she's almost dead. She needs blood. I groan and kneel by the young girl. She's obviously too weak to even move so I bring out my fangs and bite into my wrist. I palm the back of her head and put my wrist to her mouth. She lightly sucks my blood. Oh god, we are going to be here for years at this pace. I roll my eyes skyward as she feeds faster.

Her hand pushes my wrist away and she groans. I look back down at her and find her staring at me with wide, fearful eyes. Her eyes look exactly like Kylie's. _Yeah, definitely related. _

I hear a loud crack followed by a long string of swear words; half Russian and the other half American. I turn around and see Kylie slowly massaging her neck.

_Oh, great. She's awake, _I think sarcastically.

**Kylie**

"Jesus… of all the things, why they hell d'you do that? You do realize this just makes my hate for you grow even more, right?" I hear him laugh lightly and it makes me want to rip him to pieces. Literally.

Until I look at his face. Holy hot damn, he's hot. I wonder if it would be weird if I licked his face… Of course it would be weird you dumb shit. And _dear god, _his _hands. _Oh god, the things I bet he could do with those hands. I bet he—

"Kylie?" I snap out of my reverie and see most of my family staring at me. Oh, damn. This could be bad. I do some kind of awkward wave thing and give a nervous smile.

"Hi, guys," I mutter. They all just stare at me wide-eyed. People don't wake up after getting their neck snapped. Strigoi do and strigoi are monsters. I'm a monster, that's what they think. No, they don't think that, they know that. I mean I just killed two strigoi, enjoyed it, and then tried to kill my little cousin. I almost _killed _my fourteen year old, innocent, perfect little cousin. The weight of their stares makes me feel emotions. Too many emotions.

My eyes dart to Dante's. Right before I use my speed to move from the couch to outside of the room. They can't see me. Good, I don't want them too. I look to Dante's eyes again. I'm pretty sure he hates me, but I see compassion and concern hidden in his eyes. I fall into his eyes. God, they are so beautiful and filled with so much concern. For me. I blink slowly and run as it takes everything in me to do so.

**_I read and finished TRC, The Ruby Circle, but I've decided to make changes to this story so it matches up with everything that happened in TRC. I don't want to spoil it for anyone and if I did change things it would give away huge spoilers, and, again, I don't want to do that. I'm sorry if you don't agree with that, but I just think it's the best decision. So, this story will continue as if TRC never happened and everything that happened in TRC never did. [except Jill did get rescued(: ] Just wanted to tell you all this. (: _**


	12. Chapter 12

(After Forever chapter twelve)

**Chapter Twelve – Dante**

"You should leave. You can't be here when extra Guardians come. They'll kill you." She really does need to go. She stands behind the wards, her back to me. Did she not hear me? They _will _kill her.

"Of course they'd kill me. I'd bet you that a stuck-up royal snob of a Moroi would try to kill me just to have the satisfaction of offing one of the Dragomir dhampirs. I've always been called a disgrace. A mess up. Something that should have never happened. An imperfection. But my cousins? My real blood cousins? They are perfection. The girl I almost killed? Her name is Isabel and she's my mom's sister's kid. She's the youngest of four and probably the wisest fourteen year old I've ever met. Everyone that meets her says, 'You remind me of your mom,' in the nicest way possible. When they see me?" She lets out a hollow laugh. Dragomir? She's the daughter of the Dragomir Princess? She continues, "I never understood why everyone hated me just because I was a dhampir. I was young when people started outright telling me what a fuckup I am." She turns to me and the amount of pain written on her face hits me like a brick in the gut.

Suddenly, her breathing picks up and she drops to her knees.

**Kylie**

I can't breathe. My heart is pounding as shear panic courses through my body. Dante is at my side in a flash, trying to calm me, but it doesn't work. _What the hell is happening? _I barely register him shaking me and saying my name. I'm trying to breath but I really cannot breath. Why the _fuck _can't I breath?! Is this a panic attack? I think about my brothers, trying to calm myself, but it makes breathing even harder. God, I just want.

Dante's lips crash onto mine, making every thought in my mind disappear. His lips are soft and move slowly with mine. One hand grips my waist and the other gets tangled in my hair. He palms the back of my head, pressing his mouth harder to mine.

He suddenly breaks away and stares at me wide-eyed.

"Wha—why—did you—" I break off and blow out a frustrated breath. "Why did you do that?" I exclaim, confused. His eyes go even wider as his opens his mouth to search for a word.

"I… I don't know. I just saw it on TV and I just thought it would work. Uh… sorry, I guess…" Good god, I should slap this idiot. I glare at him, though I am thankful of him for stopping whatever was happening to me.

"How did… you know what? Whatever. We have to go before the Guardians come." I stand up and brush the dirt off of my knees. He stands with me but takes off as soon as he's back on his own two feet. I run, at full speed, after him.

A dog is suddenly at my side. I freeze and stare at it as it stares back. Why would a dog be out here? It doesn't have a collar around its neck, and now that I actually look at it, it looks more like a—son of a bitch.

"How in hell did you… _change?_" He just keeps looking at me with his big puppy eyes. Oh, I should kick you in the face. If only you weren't so damn adorable… "Ugh, whatever, it's just weird. C'mon, my car is just outside the gates." He just walks ahead. Oh, okay. I jog ahead of him and throw a glare over my shoulder. Damn his freaking adorable puppy eyes.

Once we reach the gates and I get into the front seat until Dante sits on the ground by my door. Shit, he can't open a damn door with paws. I groan and step out of the car, round the front and open the passenger side of the car. He jumps in and sits on the leather seat.

I slam the door, probably harder than necessary, and sit back in the driver's seat. I start the car and quickly drive away, leaving the Academy.

Abandoning my family with it.

I think the lady sitting across from me and, the now human form, Dante has mentally had sex with Dante at least a dozen times. Her eyes constantly rake over his body and whenever he looks up at her, she bites her lip and looks at him from under her lashes. She's obviously completely made up, with makeup stacked on her face; her hair is bleached white blonde and perfectly straight. Ugh, her clothes could even make _me _blush. I don't blush. Ever.

She catches me looking at her with bored and exasperated eyes and glares at me while also smirking. I raise my eyebrow at her and I hear Dante lightly laugh, only making her smile '_seductively'_ at him. I scoff and slump down in my seat, smirking.

She, looking like she just won something, stands up, walks over and leans into Dante's ear. I know she whispers something in his ear and I feel slight jealousy inside of me. She stands straights then sits back down. Dante seems to consider something for a second before he wraps his arm around my shoulders and kisses my temple.

My eyes widen and I look at him in confusion. His eyes connect with mine and, for some really damn stupid reason, I kiss him.

Again, really. Damn. Stupid. I really wanted it to be a short little peck. It wasn't.

He tips my head back and deepens the kiss. His lips are soft yet hungry and demanding. I squeeze his broad shoulder and his hands are on my hip and tangled in my hair. His lips nudge mine farther open, somehow deepening the kiss even more. I bring the hand that isn't on his shoulder up to his face. My thumb moves back and forth, slowly caressing his cheek. His tongue runs over my bottom lip and, slightly, snaps me out of the kiss.

I push on his chest, actually wanting to run my hands over his chest. He slowly back away and looks into my eyes. His eyes are on fire with desire making me want to either ravish him or punch him directly in the face.

I close my eyes, groan in frustration, and then leaned away from him. I slump down in my seat, again, but this time I angle my body away from Dante's.

Jesus, I feel sick. Like nauseous sick. I bolt up and run to the nearest bathroom. As I run into a stall and lock the door behind me, I immediately drop to my knees and unbearable pain erupts in my stomach. I grind my teeth together so I don't scream. I small bit of blood drips from my mouth, followed by a lot more.

Dante pounds on the door just as I finish throwing up gallons of blood. I reach up and unlock the door and he comes tumbling in the small stall. I'm still breathing heavily, and I feel dizzy, but I manage to look up at him.

"Something's wrong with Kameeka," I mutter before darkness drags me down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen – Kylie**

"I swear to _fucking god, _if you put your hand on my forehead one more time, I will rip off your damn hand," I growl as I smack his hand away from me. Even though my eyes are closed, I imagine he's glaring at me. What's new?

Something cold touches my forehead. My eyes snap open and I smack his hand away and punch him in the arm. Her winces and, as I suspected, glares at me. I flip him off and close my eyes again, feeling weaker than before. Being on an airplane probably isn't helping matters. The plane finally starts to descend and I grip the seat and squeeze my eyes shut. A hand covers mine and calms me while making my heart pound, knowing whose hand it is.

When the plane lands, I barely have enough energy to open my eyes. My head feels like it weighs five tons.

"Can you walk, Gorgeous?" _Damn you wolf boy. Calling me 'gorgeous' with your hot Australian accent. _I remember he asked me if I could walk. I slowly shake my head no.

I try to open my mouth to tell him something is wrong, because something is definitely wrong. Well, if pancakes and waffles have wings, then nothing's wrong, but I'm pretty sure they don't. Why don't pancakes and waffles have wings? They deserve them…

Oh shit, I'm floating. Oh, wait. Never mind, Dante is carrying me. What was I saying? Oh yeah… pancakes…

**Dante**

Her head falls against my shoulder and her breathing in even yet shallow. Something is definitely wrong with her and I think it has something to do with Kameeka. I, again, try to ignore the intoxicating flowery smell of her. Her long, soft, wavy hair smells like rain and mixes with her flowery smell, making me inwardly groan. She just smells so _natural. _Most girls I've met and been involved with had worn heavy, suffocating, unnatural perfumes and layers of makeup. Her face is void of makeup and she is still one hundred times more beautiful than any girl.

I shake my head and squeeze my eyes shut. Damn, I have got to stop thinking of her like this. She annoys me. That's all it is; annoyance. My brain is just so annoyed I want to rip her clothes off and ravish her…

Yeah. Totally annoyance.

I got a few odd looks when carrying Kylie out of the airport but I got out quickly. Ethan, as he said he would, is waiting for us is his pickup truck. I immediately notice his tense frame. That just confirms something is wrong.

"She's dead. I didn't… it happened so fast—I couldn't save her." That means… we only have one Full Wolf left. Our race won't ever be as strong now… This explain why Kylie's been so weak in the airport and on the—Wait.

"Doesn't that mean she," I nod towards Kylie, who's still on my lap, "is gonna die without her blood?"

It takes so much of my willpower not to maim him when he laughs and says, "Who cares? She's just a strigoi; she doesn't matter." My hands tighten on her shoulder and hip.

We don't speak on the way home nor does Kylie wake up. Ethan pulls in front of my house, yes, my house. I never liked living with a bunch of wolves, so I moved out when I was eighteen. I get of the car, still holding Kylie in my arms. I close the car door a little harder than I should've but it's better than slamming my fist into his face.

I unlock the front and set her down on the couch. I have no damn idea how I can save her and it actually _scares _me. I don't get scared. Ever. Why am I scared for her? I've never felt this kind of fear before and I really don't like it.

Feelings… oh yay. This should be interesting.

**Kylie**

A figure appears before me. I know this is a dream; I can feel the un-realness of it. The figure is a woman who looks to be in her mid-twenties. She has long, thick, curly, auburn hair and brown eyes, so dark they're almost black. She's about 5'8, taller than an average girl but not overly tall.

She's wearing a black tank top and black jeans with combat boots. Her tank top reveals an inch of her stomach and I can see an intricate tattoo design. It's not bold but it's noticeable She also has tattoos, again not bold and made from pretty thin lines, covering her arms and reaching her throat. The tattoos aren't really 'pictures' but are more like thin lines connecting with each other and making beautiful designs.

The tattoo that sticks out the most is the one on her wrist. The print is thick, blocky, and written in a different language. It's Italian, I think. It reads, _"Mio inferno; il tuo inferno. Io diventato demoniac." _Apparently, Kameeka knows Italian because my brain easily translates the foreign language. _"My hell; your hell. I become demonic." _Demonic?

"You're the strigoi who killed Evan," she says with wonder. Evan… Do I know an Evan? Oh, shit, right. The srigoi who turned me and who I then killed. Oops.

"Uh… Well, yeah. I did." She has an odd smell. Not strigoi, not a wolf or human or dhampir or anything I know of.

Her eyes study me, regarding me, and slightly widen for some reason.

"You're dying," she states. I'm what now? She nods, seemingly answering my silent question. "You were bonded to a wolf and that wolf is dead now, which means you're dying." She's steps closer to me and extends her hand to me. "I'm Zagan, I lead Earth Demons. Our King just died, and I know that this is going to sound weird, but we've seen you fight. You're strong and righteous for the most part. The other four leaders and I have discussed this and we have an offer to make you. It's serious." What in hell is she talking about?

"We want to make you our Queen." Uh, what.

"Your… Wait… I don't. Hang on, Queen of what, exactly?"

"Demons. I'm a demon, a pureblood. Strigoi are demons, just less strong, and they can't rule. Only purebloods can rule over the elements and Hell. Look, there are five elements, right? Earth, Fire, Water, Air, and Spirit. I rule all demons, including strigoi, of the Fire element. Strigoi in the Fire element are attracted to Moroi, whose element is Fire, for blood. It's the same for all the others. We can turn you into a pureblood and we… well, we all want you to rule."

I could star in a goddamn reality TV show at this point. The drama that has happened in the past, what, like four days. Jesus H. Christ this is so much to take in.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and squeeze my eyes shut.

"God, next thing you're gonna tell me is angels are real," I mutter.

"Actually, angels are real and their leaders are set up like ours are," she tentatively says. My eyes snap open and I just stare at her. Yep, reality TV.

"Okay, okay. So, you want me to rule over what?" I ask, confused.

"You rule over Hell, including the Five Element Leaders. As I said, I rule Fire, Seraphim, named after our ancestors, rules Earth, Uval rules Water, Volac rules Air, and Xapham rules Spirit. We want you to be the Queen of Hell. You control anything and everything purebloods and strigoi do; we listen and respect you. You make the rules, you choose your second in command, you control what and who leaves Hell and who goes to Earth, to do what. We protect you as long as you are fair with all of us and do your best to protect our race. You will die if you stay a strigoi, painfully too. The tattoos can disappear, all demons get them, but you'll have a tattoo that no one else has. It sits behind your left ear; it's a small crown and it has a light, red glow to it. It represents royalty and leadership. Evan, the strigoi you killed, was immensely strong and had tortured many of our best. He was cruel and only cared for himself. You killing him was one of the best things that happened to us in over five hundred years. We are all in debt to you and we want to save you by doing this. Please, be our leader," she practically begs.

Well, what the hell?

"Okay. Fine."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen – Kylie **

Hell is actually a lot nicer than you would think it would be. Zagan introduces me to the other Element Leaders, who all say they owe me for bringing Evan down. The only reason I killed him was because he annoyed me and I was hungry. Oops.

Also, apparently I'm getting wings. No one can see them or the tattoos unless I bring out my demon form. And they aren't actually attached to me, they hover. Okay. All this is confusing.

I was thinking that none of this was worth it until they showed me a damn mansion. Why does Hell have a Royal Mansion? I honestly have no idea, but when they showed me the room I would live in, holy shit. The walls are a very, very, light grey (sorry, I'm Italian I spell 'gray' with an 'e') and most of the furniture is polished wood. Jesus, why would someone need a bed this big? Mm, wait, you know what? I don't want to know why someone would need a bed this big. Ugh, ew, why would you think about that, you idiot?

Next to the bed there are two, white, wooden doors. Oh hell, I hope that's a closet.

I walk over to it and slide the wooden doors open—oh god. I've never seen so many clothes, not even in my Aunt Lissa's closet. There are enough dresses in here, long and short, elegant and cocktail ones, for every person in America to have two. There are also about a hundred t-shirts, tank tops, long-sleeved shirts, jeans, and leggings. And, Jesus Christ, the amount of _shoes_ here. Most are running shoes and heels but there are also a few pairs of combat and more comfortable looking boots.

"This is… this is all mine?" I ask aloud. Zagan walks next to me and smiles.

"Yes, it is, and it's all new. Just for you." She glances at her phone—how does Hell have cell phone service?—and back at me. "We have to go now, all the Leaders are ready." Oh, right. I forgot I'm being turned into a demon. Yay. This should be… fun? Ugh, I just want to get this over with.

I follow behind her but another wave of nausea and weakness hits me and I stumble slightly. I lean on the wall and attempt to hold my weight up with my legs, but they give out and I drop to my knees. Arms wrap around my middle and lift me up to my feet. I sway slightly and probably would have fallen again if it wasn't for the body keeping me up.

I don't know how long or how far we walked but as we did, I regained some strength and didn't lean on Zagan as much as I was before. She opens a door and closes it behind us once we're inside. She lays me down on a couch and walks to the other side of the room. I can vaguely hear a few voices but I still feel drained.

Two fingers press down on my neck and feel my pulse.

"It's slow and uneven; we need to do this now." It sounds like the person talking is twenty feet away, but I know they're right next to me. Wait, do what exactly?

"Right. She needs to be dead for the transition to work so someone break her neck." Oh, shit. But that hurts. I don't have much of a say in this do I?

Two hands go on either side of my head.

Nope. No choice at all.

[about two hours later or so… idk xD]

I wake when someone kicks my stomach. My eyes snap open and I cough.

"Jesus, ouch. What the hell?" A girl with wavy, short, naturally blond hair and grey-ish eyes stares down at me, smirking. She has the same tattoos Zagan has, but in different places. So demons are dicks. Great.

I slowly get up on my feet and stretch. It feels like I've been in the same position for days, ugh. I look at the girl again and quickly take in the fact that she looks to be fifteen, if not younger. She wears blue jeans and a dark green, tight, t-shirt.

"I'm Seraphim. I rule over Earth demons, and you're Kylie, right?" she gives a funny look as she says my name.

"Uh, yeah. What's with the look?"

"Oh, well, you're middle name is Saphire, right?" I hesitantly nod and raise my eyebrow at her. "It's just, most demons have odd names and it'd be more… well, not exactly '_demonic_' but it's more of a demon name. Your middle name, that is."

"So, you think I should go by my middle name?" I ask. Huh, I guess that kind of makes sense. She nods with wide eyes. I think she fears my reaction to her input.

It's adorable. I laugh lightly and she tenses up. "Well, thanks. I wouldn't want to have a normal name, right?" I ask kindly. She completely relaxes and smiles shyly at me.

Wow, apparently not all demons are total dicks. I hope most demons are all like her.

"Wait—I thought Seraphim were angels."

"Most people think they are, but they're actually an extinct specimen of demons. My parents' parents were Seraphim, so they named me Seraphim," she laughs lightly while saying it. Jesus, right now, Demons are nicer than most Moroi.

Just then, Zagan opens the door and smiles slightly at me.

"Feel better?" she asks.

"Yeah, I do, but I feel… different, too. Kinda weird."

"That would be your blood. It's different now; it has royalty, power, and darkness in it. Your blood was royal but it wasn't pure royal, like it is now. You're body is getting used to it, but that odd feeling goes away soon."

Suddenly, the doors fly open and more than one hundred people come through the door. Zagan immediately pushes me back a few feet and stands in front of me. Two other people stand protectively at my sides.

"Oh Jesus, I am not putting up with this right now," Zagan mumbles before—holy shit. Her wings. They're huge and beautiful. So beautiful. "Everyone, _BACK THE HELL UP!" _Her wings expand to their full width and stand a good ten feet over her. They are black as night, yet have small streaks of silver and deep red in them. They move forward and back slightly but then they move all the way back and fly forward. Everyone in front of her shoots backward and everyone goes silent.

"Have some respect for our Queen."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen – Kylie**

Queen. Hah, I'm a goddamn queen. Jesus Christ on a crutch, I'm a Queen. I never thought I'd _ever _be a Queen. Oh hell, not again. Not this damn panic attack again.

I try to take in air, but I can't. Yep. Panic attack.

I try to control my breathing and I squeeze my eyes closed. I imagine the one and only person who I want to be with. The one person who can calm me. Who has calmed me. Please. I just want to be with him.

"Kylie?" My eyes fly open at the sound of his voice. _Mother fucking holy shit. _He. Isn't. Wearing. A. Shirt. HE ISN'T WEARING A SHIRT. Holy hell. Well, I don't have a panic attack anymore. I'm pretty sure his defined muscles on his stomach and chest. His black hair is messy and absolute perfection. Dear God, his arms are perfect too. Uuuugghhhh. Why does he have to look so perfect and sexy?

My eyes travel up his body, again, and reach his eyes. Oh, that was a bad, bad, _bad_ idea. His once pale blue eyes are darker and burning with desire.

Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. Do not get near me. I won't be able to control myself.

He takes a step closer. Don't. Do. It.

One more step. If he takes another step, I'm attacking him. No, wait. I'll… not do anything? _Hah, yeah right. _

Another step. Yep. Okay. Fuck it.

I grab him by the back of his neck and slam my lips to his. He stalls for a moment before running his hands down my sides, grabbing my thighs, and wrapping my legs around his waist. One of my hands grips his broad shoulder while the other one weaves through his messy, utterly perfect, black hair.

His hands stay on the underside of my thighs as he carries me into another room and sets me on a bed. His hands roam my body and his lips leave mine, trailing down the side of my face, down my throat, and on my chest, then back up to my mouth. His hand lifts my shirt up a few inches and rests on my stomach.

He pulls away and I groan in frustration. I slowly open my eyes and look right into his.

"Are you sure about this?" Jesus, is really _just now _asking me if it's okay if he takes my virginity? I still don't exactly care about him asking, I really, really want this. I want him.

Nothing has ever felt right; nothing. I want this more than anything I have ever wanted.

I keep looking into his eyes, my breath still coming out in short pants.

"Yes."

Did you ever have a friend that told you, when they lost their virginity, they felt different. It's hard to say how it is that I'm different, but I'm just… different. I feel new, in a way. Freer, too.

But it also hurts like a motherfucker. Seriously. I still kinda hurt and I'm debating whether it was worth it or not.

Dante leans over and kisses my neck.

Never mind, it was completely worth it. I smile as he playfully bites my neck. Jesus, how is he even still awake after that? Jesus, the man runs on fumes. He bites, a little harder this time, making me gasp. I feel his smile on my neck and he kisses from my neck to my bare shoulder.

Shit, he's totally distracting me from the fact that he just told me Kameeka was killed.

"Wait… Jesus, Dante. Stop," I whine breathlessly. He groans and falls back on the bed. I lean on my elbow and place my other hand on his chest. "Do you know who killed her?"

"No. She was poisoned and then stabbed three times." Christ, talk about brutal. "It happened in broad daylight, so whoever, whatever, hurt her was fast. She wasn't killed in a supernatural way, but that doesn't mean whoever killed her isn't something supernatural." He pauses and seems to get lost in thought before talking again. "I'd only known her for a little over two years and when we did meet, I was… I was in a bad place," he says and his face goes from tan to pale.

"What do you mean?" I ask, curious, and run my hand through his hair. The gesture seems to calm him so I continue to do it.

"My father was really the only parent I had. My mother was cheating on him… so she was barely ever around. He knew, but he didn't act on it because he knew it would affect me. Eventually, she left us. One night, she was here, and in the morning, she was gone. She always left without saying, but she came back in a few days. But that time… she never came back. I was only eleven. My dad never showed how hurt he was, but I knew he was hurt. Then… he died. When I was sixteen. I was so lost and so angry… I found her. Her and her _husband. _She's my blood, so it was easy for me to locate her scent." He stops and I see the pain and agony in his reddening eyes. I softly kiss his forehead, cheek, nose, and lips.

He's still tense but his eyes stay locked on my lips after they leave his. I kiss him lightly again, and it lingers for a little while, but I pull away and kiss his lips very lightly before opening my eyes again. I see the resistance in his eyes and I know it's towards this story.

"You don't have to tell me anything now. It's okay. I don't need to know you're whole life story right now, okay?" His eyes go wide and go even darker. Oh shit, _that _look…

He pushes me onto my back and roughly kisses me. His hands grab my wrists and pins them at my sides while his mouth leaves mine and bites my neck, this time, not at all playful.

**Dante**

Fucking hell, she's beautiful. I feel like a creep watching her sleep, but she looks so peaceful and just completely beautiful. So beautiful my chest aches and I can barely even breathe.

I've never even tried to open up to anyone before, but she… she just made me feel safe, made me feel trustworthy of her. And I did trust her, no matter how long I'd known her. I just hope this doesn't end badly…

Or maybe at all…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen – Kylie**

"You know, you're worse than my little cousin. She's always dream-crashing me, but you're worse, because you look scary."

Zagan laughs at that and sits down on a chair in… wherever this place is. You almost never know with these damn spirit dreams. Or… this isn't a spirit dream so… I'm not even going to try to think of how she's doing this.

"Sorry, but you took off and everyone freaked out."

"Why would everyone freak out if I just left?" I ask, confused.

"Well," she laughs, "we rely on you, your presence, your safety, and knowing you are safe, wherever you are." Her small smile turns to a frown as she stands and looks me over. "Are you… okay? I could sense that you were slightly overwhelmed, and I'm sorry I couldn't get the people out of there quicker."

"No, no. I was just overwhelmed by the fact that I was… I _am _a Queen. It's just a lot to take in, and I'm sorry I bailed." She laughs lightly again.

"Trust me, it's fine. It just showed everyone how genuine you really are." She seems to hesitate with going on any further, but she does. "We do have a problem though." It's really just been one thing after the other these past few days…

"The head of all Angels knows there's a new Leader and they want to make… a deal, of sorts."

"Oookay, what kind of deal, exactly?"

"We've never been at peace with them, because of Evan, but now, knowing you're dhampir, they want to be at peace with each other." She blows out a frustrated breath before continuing. "Some Moroi, who is still alive, raped an angel. She was only six, so she didn't have any powers or any way to defend herself. He bruised her too, left finger marks on her hips and…" Oh Jesus, he didn't… The hate and disgust in her eyes is telling me he left marks in one of the worst places possible for a young child. "The fucker is still raping girls, him and some other Moroi. The other Moroi… he's, um… he's friends with your cousin… Her name's Isabel, right?" I numbly nod. "Well, her birthday is today and even though she's only turning fifteen, she's the youngest daughter of the Queen, so there'll be a huge party and he'll be there. It's already seven o'clock, so we have one hour to get there."

"Wait, what is the actual deal?" I question.

"Oh, shit, yeah, right, sorry. They can't kill humans, or any mortal because they'd be killed, so they want us, well not us, they want you to kill them if you want the deal. And they don't want a quick, painless death, they want a painful death for both of them. You okay with that?"

"The fucker got near my cousin; I'm going to be smiling while killing him, especially slowly and painfully doing so," I scoff. "Okay, wake me up and… wait. Are we going to have to look the part? You know, dresses, heels, makeup, and jewelry?"

"Damn, yeah, we do. Well, we'll have to raid your closet… Oh wait, I don't even mind that," she says and smiles. "I'll wake you up now, but come back home right away. Just think that you want to be there, and you will. See you in a few minutes, Your Majesty."

My slowly open, but I feel wide awake. I'm still in bed with Dante, so I try to be as quiet as I can as I get out of bed and get dressed quickly. He doesn't wake, so I leave him a note telling him I have to take care of something with my family and that I'll be back tomorrow.

Forty five minutes later, I look _insanely _hot. The dark purple dress is lined with black and matches the amazing black heels that I picked out immediately. Also, apparently, as a demon, I can give slight changes to my appearance, so it was easy to put my hair into a messy, curled bun and to put on a bit of makeup. I'm going to be violently killing people so it's not like I'll need the makeup.

Zagan comes over and tugs on my arm. "Come _on, _Your Ma—" I cut her short with a glare. I took Seraphim's advice and went by Saph. "Saph. Right, sorry. I'm just not used to being… friends… with my Master. Anyways, we gotta do this now, so c'mon." She pulls me again, this time actually dragging me outside of my new bedroom.

She turns to me, her eyes serious. "Are you ready?" When I nod she closes her eyes and I do the same, wanting to be at the Royal Court.

And then I was. God, I always hated this place, but Zagan seems overly happy to be here, for some unknown reason.

"Jesus Christ, Zag, chill. If my family notices me right away, we'll have problems." That seems to calm her down slightly. Only slightly. I laugh at her delight for being here, unlike I ever was. "I'm going to be babysitting you all damn night, aren't I?" I muse. She turns to me and nods enthusiastically. I laugh again and follow behind her as she moves through the crowd of royal Moroi.

"Okay, I'm good now. Sorry, I've only been outside of Hell a few times, and I've especially never been to a royal Moroi birthday party." She pauses and turns back to me. "Also, I'm a tad bit socially awkward."

She starts walking again, grabbing my arm to take me with her. "She said the one would be around your cousin the whole night, so as soon as we can find her—"

"Found her," I say as I spot her by a guy. He's a Moroi. "Is that him," I grind out through clenched teeth. He's standing _way _too close to her. Actually, if he was standing on the other side of the fucking world, he'd still be too close.

I cannot wait to kill him.

"Um, yeah… That's him," Zagan says hesitantly. She can probably see how much I want to kill him. She puts her hand on my arm, warning me. I can't kill him till we find the other one. Great. "You just make sure no one recognizes you, okay? I'll find the other one. And make sure he doesn't leave your sight." With that, she walks off, her eyes searching the crowd.

When I look at Isabel, I realize just how much I've missed her. She always felt like a little sister to me and I was always protective of her. And the worst part is I recognize the Moroi she's with. It's her best friend, Elijah. How did I not see he raped young girls in his spare time, then went to my cousin? Jesus Christ on a crutch, I kinda hate myself for not kicking his ass before…

"He's walking over to your cousin now." Zagan's voice makes me jump slightly and I close my eyes.

"Do you always have to scare the hell out of me?" I practically growl at her. I pinch the bridge of my nose and squeeze my eyes shut even harder. "Sorry. We just need to do this now because," I see the other Moroi walk up to Isabel and hug her, "I'm not going to hold back on killing them for very long."

When Zagan doesn't answer, I turn to her and see her eyes are squinted towards Isabel. "What? What's wrong?"

"Your M—I mean, Saph. Um… her wrists. Look at her wrists. And her ankles." I give her a weird look and turn back to my cousin. I really look at her wrist and ankles and see the same thing on all of them.

Rope marks. What in hell are rope marks on her wrists and ankles—No. Ohhh, no. No way. Elijah is her best friend. He would never…

"We can do this now, but if you don't want to, you need to _calm down_. You're about to explode. Literally." I don't want to wait to kill him. I want kill him. Right. Now.

"Now. We're doing it now."

"You wanna drag them out of here or do you want me to push everyone back and ward them in one spot?"

"Ward them in? What do you mean?" I turn my head slightly to her, but my eyes don't leave Isabel and the two Moroi.

"I can create a ward to keep them all in one spot, so they can't leave and I'll also make sure they forget who killed them. Which one? Lure them away and kill them, or kill them right here, right now?"

Why not humiliate them when we kill them?

"Here and now. I can't even wait thirty seconds to kill them or I will explode." I look at her and nod my head to the other side of the room. "Put them over there now." And then I start walking towards my little cousin.

Scream erupt around me, and everyone in the room is pulled back to the other side of it. I see the Moroi I don't know start to walk backwards but I fly behind him and slam his head on the wall. Elijah tries to run, too, but I push him to the wall and look him directly in the eye. His eyes tell me he really did do it. _Motherfu—_

I slam him against the wall and punch him twice.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you the most," I growl at him. I turn and see Isabel frozen, staring at me. I look past her and give Zagan a 'ahem, her too' look. She grimaces then walks over to Isabel, turns her around, and puts her behind the ward.

She starts to turn to me, but freezes, mid-turn. She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and leans toward everyone behind the ward.

She flies to my side and whispers to me, "The other Moroi, his name is Joseph… I. Cam. Smell. Him."

"Well… he's right there so yeah, of course you can smell him," I whisper back, though the concern in her eyes worries me.

"No… I mean, your… your cousin. She _smells _like him, but it isn't actually _her _that smells like him. But it is her."

"What the… Did you expect that to make any sense whatsoever?"

"Okay, okay. _Something _inside of her smells like him—"

"Okay, first of all, ew. Gross. Disgusting. And second of all how could something and side of her smell like—" Holy. Hell. I turn to her with wide, disbelieving eyes. She can't be… "She wouldn't..." Zagan gives me a look and I remember her wrists and ankles had rope burns.

"There's another heartbeat, too. You can hear it." I strain to hear a second heartbeat coming from Isabel, and I actually hear it. Jesus Christ, she's pregnant from a rape.

I changed my mind, I'm going to have the most fun ripping whoever the hell this guy is to shreds. I feel pure rage filling me and I look down at my arm to see the tattoos covering my arms and some on my neck. I shake my hair out of my bun and pull it into a ponytail. Wait, I'm wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and boots. When in hell did that happen? Whatever.

I look up to the ceiling and see the decorative swords that everyone say the first Guardians used to kill strigoi, hanging on the wall. I jump, using a little bit of wing power to get myself up there, and take one of them off of the wall. I swing it around with ease and walk over to Joseph. He still looked slightly dazed from me slamming his head into the wall.

"Okay, buddy. Time to get up," I say as I reach him. I pick him up by his throat and pin his to the wall. I put my mouth near his ear. "This is going to hurt, a lot. Try not to scream," I say right before I push the sword through his body as hard as I can. It goes directly through him and into the wall. That was more than fun. _This _is going to be more than fun.

Two hours later, I think I have more blood on me that I have in my body.

"Damn, girl. You're a kick ass demon," Zagan comments from behind me.

"I would agree," a voice I don't recognize says from behind me. I turn to see a woman and a man who both look to be in their mid-twenties. The girl has a not-to-tight, white dress on and her hair is pin-straight and pulled up tightly. Her face is clear of any makeup, but she has a natural beauty to her. The man wears a white and black suit and his hair is short and well kept.

Zagan leans into me and whispers, "The girl is Sophia, she rules the Spirit Legion, and the guy is Oriel, he rules the Air Legion." They're angels?

The girl, Sophia, walks towards me, glancing behind me at the two now unidentifiable bodies. "You killed them? Just you?" she asks as she stops in front of me. I give her a look and motion to my blood splattered clothes. Her eyes narrow in annoyance before she holds her hand out. Really? I have to shake your hand? Oh Jesus… I shake her hand but she lets go after a few seconds, looking at me with disgust. Wow, angels are nice and fun.

"Good, now let's talk about our agreement of peace."


End file.
